remember me, remember me not
by hiirei
Summary: Mungkin dia sudah lupa. [from episode 8 season 2]


Dari sekian tempat yang dapat ia datangi, dia memilih tempat ini.

Dia tahu apa yang membuat hatinya begitu semangat dan senyumnya semakin merekah; karena dia tahu siapa yang akan ia temui di tempat ini.

Sudah lebih dari satu tahun berlalu, namun tak sehari pun terlewatkan tanpa ia melupakan gadis itu. Gadis yang bahkan tak sempat ia tanya namanya, namun selalu ia ingat wajahnya.

Gadis pujaan hatinya, satu-satunya yang sungguh membuatnya mabuk kepayang akan cinta. Cinta yang membuatnya menangis bermalam-malam, membuatnya bangkit dan memiliki secercah harapan untuk hari esok, membuatnya berubah menjadi sedemikian rupa.

Padahal sudah lebih dari satu tahun. Mungkin gadis itu juga sudah lupa dengannya. Mungkin Jyushimatsu hanya menjadi satu dari ribuan orang yang pernah melintas begitu saja di hidupnya—tak ada artinya, tak ada maknanya.

Tidak apa-apa. Jyushimatsu tidak meminta yang muluk-muluk. Dia hanya ingin, ingin sekali, sekali saja dapat melihat si gadis dan senyumannya.

"Tunggu!"

Jyushimatsu yang sedang berkelahi dengan kelima pelatih lumba-lumba di tempat itu seketika membeku, menghentikan aksi mereka hanya untuk menoleh pada si pemilik suara.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Dan seakan berada di drama-drama yang di tonton Karamatsu, waktu terasa berjalan lebih lama. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

Gadis itu berbeda. Ada yang berbeda darinya. Jyushimatsu tidak lagi melihat kesedihan di matanya. Tidak lagi ada kesenduan. Ada perasaan lega ketika melihatnya.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, bolehkah aku melatihnya?" Gadis itu berkata, dengan senyuman di wajah—senyuman yang Jyushimatsu ingin lihat sejak lama.

Kelima pelatih itu menganga. Tidak percaya ada yang menanggapi permintaan Jyushimatsu secara serius.

"Siapa namamu?" Pertanyaan tersebut membuat hati Jyushimatsu terasa pilu. Benarkah dugaannya bahwa si gadis ini lupa? Apa Jyushimatsu dilupakan?

Memaksakan senyum, Jyushimatsu menjawab, "Namaku Jyushimatsu."

"Ah, Jyushimatsu-kun." Panggilan itu membuatnya rindu. Ia ingin memeluknya, namun takut akan terjadi salah paham. "Senang berkenalan denganmu. Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik."

Gadis itu sudah berbeda. Sudah lupa dengannya. Sudah tidak ingat akan kenangan setahun lalu.

Tidak apa-apa. Jyushimatsu tidak meminta yang muluk-muluk. Dengan kesempatan ini, dia dapat membuat kenangan baru dengannya.

* * *

 **remember me, remember me not**

osomatsu-san © akatsuka fujio

dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

a/n: Baru kali ini saya nulis jyushihomu;;;; eps 7 bikin saya semakin ngeliat pair ini dengan angst ughhh padahal saya suka mereka kalau fluff :"((((

Di bawah ini masih ada lanjutannya. Tapi kali ini dari sisi Homura:")))

* * *

Homura hampir tidak percaya ketika dia mendengar suara—suara yang sudah lama, lama sekali ia tidak dengar—Jyushimatsu dari ruang ganti.

Penasaran, dia membuka sedikit pintu dan mengintip dari celah. Dari sana, dia dapat melihat kelima seniornya, berdiri menghadap satu pemuda yang sedang duduk dan memohon pada mereka. Pemuda itu memakai kaos bertudung berwarna kuning dengan lambang—

Tak salah lagi.

Pemuda itu adalah Jyushimatsu. Lelaki yang tak lagi ia temui sejak ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Sejak akhirnya dia memiliki harapan untuk meneruskan hidupnya, melamar pekerjaan ke semua tempat yang membuka lowongan, dan mendapat pekerjaan di sini.

Pemuda itu, pemuda yang merubah pandangannya tentang hidup, ada di sini. Bolehkah dia berharap Jyushimatsu datang ke tempat ini karena tahu dia berada di sini?

Ah tidak, tidak. Jyushimatsu bukan orang yang dapat ia tebak. Malah mungkin, mungkin Jyushimatsu sudah lupa padanya. Lagipula dia hanya seorang gadis yang kebetulan bertemu dengannya di pinggir pantai. Dia hanya seorang gadis yang sedih, berbeda jauh dengan Jyushimatsu yang ceria.

Pasti banyak hal yang terjadi di kehidupan Jyushimatsu, cukup banyak untuk membuatnya lupa akan dirinya. Waktu itu juga dia menolaknya, bukan?

Dia tertawa kecil ketika mendengar Jyushimatsu datang ke sini untuk menjadi seekor lumba-lumba, alih-alih menjadi seorang pelatih. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menebak jalan pikir pemuda itu.

Ada rasa hangat dalam hatinya, juga rasa sendu ketika berpikir bahwa mungkin Jyushimatsu tidak ingat padanya. Dia takut jika ternyata hanya dia yang menganggap kenangan mereka tahun lalu merupakan hal yang penting. Takut, dia takut. Namun melihat sikap pemuda itu yang tampaknya tak berubah, dia juga merasa senang.

Dia rindu.

Dia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya lagi. Berdua. Tertawa bersama. Tak masalah jika mereka harus kotor-kotoran akan lumpur atau keringat.

Memantapkan hatinya, dia memilih untuk keluar dari ruang ganti. Dia ingin cepat bertemu dengannya. Ingin berbicara berdua lagi dengannya.

Mungkin Jyushimatsu sudah lupa dengannya. Tak apa, dia akan mengingatkannya perlahan. Dia bisa memulai dari awal.

"Tunggu."

Suaranya menarik atensi enam orang yang sedang berkelahi. Matanya secara otomatis menatap Jyushimatsu, senyum berkembang di wajahnya.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, bolehkah aku melatihnya?"

Lima seniornya menatap tak percaya. Dia mendengar mereka menyerukan pertanyaan yang intinya menanyakan apa dia cukup waras atau tidak—menyanggupi permintaan untuk melatih seorang **manusia** menjadi seekor **lumba-lumba**?

Namun dia terlanjur fokus pada si pemuda. Dia ingin sekali menggenggam tangannya dan mengatakan betapa ia merindukannya.

Menahan keinginannya, dia kembali melontarkan pertanyaan, "Siapa namamu?"

"Jyushimatsu."

Tentu. Tentu saja. Jyushimatsu, namanya.

"Ah, Jyushimatsu-kun." Sudah lama sekali dia tidak mengucapkan namanya. Lidahnya sedikit kelu. Dia berusaha menahan air mata yang mulai muncul. "Senang berkenalan denganmu. Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik."

Tak apa.

Dia tidak keberatan untuk memulai lagi dari awal.


End file.
